


amongst the books.

by spacetrashcity



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Library Sex, Public Sex, Remote Control Vibrator, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetrashcity/pseuds/spacetrashcity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rory Gilmore comes in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	amongst the books.

It was all Logan’s idea.  
That’s what Rory silently repeated to herself, as she shifted in her chair. It was Logan’s idea, but Rory agreed. Hell man, she nearly jumped on the idea. But when Logan slipped the small silicone ‘u’ in her and resting against her clit and led her into the library, it all dawned on her. A bead of sweat slid down her face, only to be blown away by the air vent above her. Whether by chance, or by. Logan’s sheer genius, she found herself under a draft, one that pricked her skin, hardening her nipples as the vibrations gently brought waves of pleasure to her. Logan was the one that came up with the idea of the egg, but she was the one that ‘forgot’ to wear a bra today.

She looked, nervously, at the people around her, afraid that everyone noticed the debauchery happening in the daylight, in public, but everyone was busy studying, and listening to their music. At least it wasn’t exam season, the library wasn’t nearly as full as it could have been, and the nearest person was on the other side of the table, Logan. She let out a small sigh of relief, she could last like this, subtle, but enjoyable none the less. 

As if Logan could read her, as he likes to claim, the vibrations became more violent. Rory let out a small gasp, earning a curious glance from a student a couple chairs away. She shifted again, hoping to alleviate the sensations, only to have the movement drive her further. Rory Gilmore, high school valedictorian, and Yale student, was an inch from coming in one of the most revered libraries in all of America. Rory Gilmore, smart and clever, was using every speck of will in her body to not grind and moan, right then and there. Her eyes, realizing that having them closed for so long looked suspicious, flashed open to her neighbour, noted his dark eyes and curly hair, his large pair of hands, imagined his hands to be violently moving in and out of her, while his face looked up from between her thighs…. She looked back at Logan, who took the remote out of his pocket and on the table, and as she watched, shifted it to the highest setting. Rory resisted the urge to pinch at her pointed nipples, and with her flushed cheeks, came. She breathed shallowly, spread her legs as far as she could without it being too noticeable, and let her cunt clench at the quieting vibrator.  
Logan stood up, folding his jacket strategically over the slight bump in his pants, and walked to Rory. She looked at him, confused.  
“I think we’re done, you wanna go for coffee?”  
“Huh?,” she said, a little dazed.  
“Coffee?”  
“No.”  
Logan, taken aback, repeated, “no?”  
“We’re not done, come on.” Rory stood up, her cunt still throbbing, and the vibrator now just nestling silently within her. She grabbed Logan's arm, and began to move forward. When he stood their, confused and frozen, she tugged harder. “Come on!”  
“Okay, ace” he said, still unsure of what she had in mind, but with the excitement and energy that she had, he was sure he was going to love whatever the hell she was going to do next. If it’s more important than coffee to her, goddamn.

**Author's Note:**

> What should they do next? I'm split between bathroom sex and library sex. Vote below, or hell, I might just do both. Thanks for reading!


End file.
